bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Kōhaima
( , ) | birthday =April 8 | age =1000+ | gender =Female | height =177cm | weight =61kg | blood type =AB- | affiliation =Hafen | previous affiliation = | occupation =Leader of Hafen | previous occupation =Member of 's Followers | epithet ="C'" - "'The Cloud" | military branch = | team =Hafen | partner =Hachi Ishida | previous partner = | base of operations =Walker City | relatives = Unnamed | education = 's | spirit weapon ='Reishi Sword' | signature skill = }} Ayumi Kōhaima (興敗魔歩み, Kōhaima Ayumi) is an ancient , presumably in the era where and his followers were in war with the primitive , "The Defenders" (守達, Mamori-tachi). Among his various followers, Ayumi stood out for her excellent ability in combat, leadership and in particular, her absolutely phenomenal mastery over and associated speed-based techniques due to the epithet granted to her: C - "The Cloud" (飛雲 (ジ・クラウド); Japanese for "Cloud Flying Through the Sky"). During the war, Ayumi appeared to gain an insight into the motives of Yhwach, and understood that, in order to live independently, she must escape from Yhwach in his entirety. Isolating herself, she eventually stumbled upon the , and met an unnamed band of during her attempt to escape from the and . Because Ayumi was also a criminal in the eyes of a , the group of Shinigami - who had been exiled to the penal colony - had adopted her in. Eventually, through the exchange of knowledge, Ayumi was capable of escaping the Kōryū and Kōtotsu in their entirety. Her seamless method of doing this lead to her current title: Goddess of the Flying Clouds (飛雲の尊, Higumo no Mikoto). As of now, hundreds of years later, Ayumi has become extremely renown for her capabilities within the art of agility, or more commonly classified as . Her capabilities within movement are so great, in fact, that she has gained the attention of other Grandmaster-level fighters among her own era, and past eras. Furthermore, she has also created a haven for those Quincy of mixed blood being born following Yhwach's "purge", otherwise regarded as Hafen (遣り場 (ハペン); Japanese for "Place of Refuge"). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Hohō Grandmaster A talent that has never been seen before within the art of , Ayumi demonstrates time and time again that she is clearly worthy of the status of "Grandmaster." Although it should be noted that she adopted the term as a "blanket term" for movement techniques, rather than referring to the Shinigami's movement methods. Uncommon among those of her race, Ayumi is one of the first individuals who - not being a Shinigami - has attained this title: a clear demonstration of her sheer capability. Even among the various masters of movement-based techniques throughout the world, it is not Ayumi's sheer application of the technique that splits her apart from the rest, it is her philosophical approach of embodying agility in its purest form: simple movement. Through the simplicity of her tactics, as well as her capability of bypassing the limitations of race through her capabilities in these arts have caused her to be extraordinarily renown among the various dimensions as one of the few Grandmasters of the supposedly "impenetrable" Hohō. General Hohō Prowess: As a Grandmaster, so-to-speak, there is no precise scaling one can utilize in order to measure Ayumi's level of prowess within Hohō. Truthfully, Ayumi herself has stated that the majority of the feats she expresses within any combat situation are extremely limited versions of her actual skills, and that not even one person has forced her to move with such eloquence that she has had to utilize the entirety of her arsenal to subdue them. Nonetheless, it can be assumed that Ayumi has granted herself such extraordinary prowess that she unconsciously limits herself to perform extravagant feats normally associated with the likes of the "Flash Goddess" , including the use of extremely high-speed movement for evasion and combative purposes. However, as Ayumi herself as noted, these skills are mere 'figments' of the true vision of Hohō in the eyes of a Grandmaster much like herself. From what she has explained to her compatriot, Hachi Ishida, her Hohō prowess surpasses any conventional definition or depiction for what Hohō has seen to be for Shinigami, Quincy, or otherwise. Truthfully, the movements she makes are absolutely otherworldly, even when she limits herself to the level of a "master." Her skills are so great that, within but a moment, she may cover kilometres of distance - though the term is meaningless to her. Furthermore, her evasive skills and ability to analyse and break through opponent's defensive and offensive positions leave them entirely vulnerable to an absolutely overwhelming onslaught of attacks by Ayumi. In addition, Ayumi's sheer prowess within the art has lead her to be able to successfully navigate through the without the use of a , purely based on her own control over and her own movements. Even among the grand warriors of the first generation of the Gotei 13, such as , and , who were all famed for their competency within footwork and high-speed movements, Ayumi was considered a notch above them. The sheer consideration that Ayumi's own speed was capable of evading these individuals, one of whom was considered the "Lightning-Fast Tenjirō," is but a 'figment' of her true prowess following the conclusion of this war speaks volumes about her ability. Masterful Acrobat: Acrobatics is commonly disassociated with the likes of Hohō practitioners due to the fact that it consumes "unnecessary movement" which can be used to place additional steps for a wide variety of reasons in combat. While this is a valid approach to take, surely, Ayumi contests this through her peculiar employment of acrobatics within combat... Heightened Perception: Heightened Reflexes: .]] : Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"), a Quincy's movement technique, is one that first established the principles that Ayumi's Hohō goes by. Hirenkyaku, according to Ayumi, is rather wrongly named. After all, Hirenkyaku is not about the movement from point A to B through steps; the nuances of it are much more intriguing. Hirenkyaku emphasizes absolute control over one's reishi, using the Quincy's coveted ability to latch onto the world's reishi and form a pathway to reach a certain area without expending one's own power. Truthfully, it is an extremely practical technique, but it is equally difficult to master. Alas, Ayumi, in her conquest for attaining a complete mastery in everything known as Hohō, has also mastered this peculiarly difficult technique. Unlike standard practitioners of the technique however, Ayumi doesn't create her own pathways of reishi to follow. After all, spiritual energy is everywhere and makes it own pathways as the world's energy flow. Tapping into this concept, all Ayumi must do is establish a link between herself and a given pathway, allowing her to utilize it at a much higher speed than other users of the technique. When regarding the speed that Ayumi may gain through the use of Hirenkyaku, it is entirely dependent on the amount of effort Ayumi places in actually crossing this path. However, she generally demonstrates enough speed to outrun most Captain-level opponents with strict ease, overwhelming them with the numerous angles Ayumi is capable of appearing at a single moment in time. Her skills are such that she may even form afterimages using the technique, something which can only be achieved by extremely high-ranking Quincy. Also, despite Ayumi connecting to a predetermined path of reishi in the environment, she may seemingly alter the trajectory of her path at any given moment by latching onto another one, which allows her to travel different directions at extremely high speeds without any sort of hesitation. Furthermore, due to the nature of her Hirenkyaku being that of attachment to, rather than construction of pathways, Ayumi may utilize her Hirenkyaku at any given point of time and in any position without any hesitation whatsoever. A common example of her doing this is for comedic relief, where she will be sitting on a chair and suddenly be hanging off a tree branch upside down, a mere glimpse to her capabilities in this area. *'Platform Manifestation': Zanjutsu Master Hakuda Master Quincy Abilities Spirit Weapon Quincy: Vollständig Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Hafen Category:Echt Quincy